Functional safety features of systems are implemented to minimize risk of physical injury to people or damage to property. Functional safety standards, for example, are present in industries involving automobiles, railways, aviation, nuclear power plants, and manufacturing. Devices used to achieve functional safety in systems may benefit from improvements.